Naruto Hero Ninja
by BlackEclipsNightFang
Summary: My first story so pleas read and review to see how I did. Naruto is neglected and goes to a forgotten training ground and finds his new destiny and maybe a family.(Harem)(Rated M for later chapters)(alive Minato and Kushina) I do not own naruto or any other anime or game charters that may be in this story


In the land of fire there is a village but not any normal one this is one of the great ninja village in the Elemental Nations and its name was Konoha but this is a story about one family or one member of said family whose name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze now he is not like the other kids you see he was born on the night the Kyuubi attack the leaf on the 10th of October 5 years ago were his _**father**_ and _**mother**_ he use the term loosely sealed her (yes the Kyuubi is female for this story) into his three children two got the chakra well the third got the soul, Naruto got the soul well his dear sweet _**sisters**_ got the chakra.

 **Chapter 1: The Hero's Graveyard**

In the back yard of the Namikaze clan compound we see two little girls been trained by their father. "Look tou-san me and nee-chan did it we got all the way up the tree are you proud ove use." Their father was looking at them with a smile and said "yes am proud of you two you and your sister Mio will be strong ninjas like me and your Kaa-chan, Lilly so keep up the good work." The now known Lilly as the second oldest out of three with Mio beaning the youngest out of Minato's kids the three heard clapping from the back porch they see their mother a beautifully women with red hair their smiling at them. Now they all look like the perfect happy family but looking at them from out of his window is the oldest child of Minato and Kushina his name is Naruto now you are thinking why is he in his room and not outside with his family well he is being neglected for the past 3 years by all but a few people in the village. Naruto look at the happy family of four with a frown on his face as he turned around and made his way out of his room which is very Spartan like in his eyes. As he walked down the stairs to the kitchen he hear his family eating without him again that he just walk by them paying no attention to them intel he hires his mother's voice call out to him. "Nar-chan where are you going dinners ready to eat so come here." Naruto goes to sit down at the end of the table and eats. As the family is eating Naruto ask "When can I start my training with you two Tou-sans." Manito look to Naruto then to Kushina and back he replays "When you start at the academy then we will think about it ok son." Naruto replayed ok but he know that will never happen so he got up and left without them knowing and walk to training ground 0 a forgotten ground that was over grown with plants. As Naruto explored the grounds he did not see the eye following him as he walks to his new destiny and new friends and family.

 **Three Hours Later**

Naruto finds he is outside an old gate that looks like it is about to fall down with a slit touch. As he looks a figure walk right up to him and said "So you found the grave of the brave but forgotten heroes of time past young one." Naruto jump and look at the person they look like they were about 5'9 dressed in a black cloak with a hood and a in his mind wired mask that was all white with to black dots for eyes and a moon on top that shins with a black glow. Naruto replied in a sacred weigh "Sorry sir but ddddd-did y-uuuu-o ssss-aaa-y grave as in gggg-rrave-yyya-rrrrdd." The man replied "Of cores this is the **Hero's Graveyard** were the brave and noble worriers of old weight for the one to pass on their teachings to one with a good heart and honest soul. Now what is your name young one mine is Axurum Silver-Scales." Naruto look at him and replied "My name is Naruto, Silver-san." Axurum look at him in the eye and went to the gate he turned to Naruto and said "I see you did not tell me your last name but that is there flat not yours so I will give you my last name if you like to be now a Silver-Scale that is." Naruto look at him with hope and longing for a real family he replied "Yes I would love that very much A-x-u-r-u-m-tou-san." Ax look at him and says "Call me Ax young hero son. Now come let's see if you can learn from the old heroes of the past to fight like them and maybe use their special skills as well as their weapons." Naruto look really exuded and happy to have someone train him to be strong so his reply was a fast nod of his head. Ax chuckled and pushed the gate open and told him to walk with him and Naruto did as they passed the gate both just up and disappeared as the gate closed and locked not to open intel the start of the academy.


End file.
